The Three Sisters
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: After a surprise birthday party for Stein Spirit goes missing, and strange things start to happen around Stein, such as enemies returning from the dead. With Kishinist running about can Stein save Spirit, or at least stop another from meeting his fate?
1. Birthday

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

Marie looked around at the decorations. She smiled at her progress. The living room of the lab almost looked cheerful.

Azusa shook her head. "Stein's not going to like this."

"Oh, it's only this one time. Besides, it's his birthday."

Azusa rolled her eyes. Marie had talked her into helping organize a surprise birthday party for Stein, and Azusa really didn't understand _why_, but helped anyway.

Soon after guest started to show up; first Maka and Soul, followed closely by Death the Kid and his weapons. Black*Star boomed in while Tsubaki tried to came him down after he knocked over Crona, who was the next to show up, Ragnarok protruding from her back. Sid and Nygus helped her up while Ragnarok threw a fit, almost hitting Justin, who was forced to back into Joe so as he wouldn't get it. Lord Death came lastly waving with his big foam hands.

They socialized for a while when Maka suddenly shouted "He's coming!" Someone turned out the lights and they all hid.

Stein walked in shaking his head. "You all do realize that I can sense souls?"

He flipped on the light and there was a loud cry of "Surprise!" then they started clapping. Stein shook his head again as Marie put a party at on him, but a small smile formed on his lips.

The party was pretty uneventful, concentering who was there. Stein blew out twenty-nine candles on a vanilla cake with white and black stick frosting. After wards he opened presents and gained a lot of new science books, new scalpels, and the complete collection of _Bill Nye the Science Guy _from Black*Star, who proclaimed that he had gotten the best gift.

"Wait professor. There's one more," Maka said as Stein started to get up. He looked surprised as he saw another present. It was the size of a book and had a card taped on it.

"Was that here before?" Marie asked Azusa in a stage whisper. Azusa shrugged.

Stein picked up the card and read it out loud:

_Dear Stein,_

_We've been best friends for years, even_ _if you didn't think so. I've been working on this for a while, but where I'm going I'm not going to need it. Hope you like it and that its not to cheesy a gift. Happy Birthday!_

_Good bye,_

_Senpai_

Stein blinked at this odd message and opened the present.

"What is it?" Marie asked as she leaned forward.

Stein flipped through it. "A photo album. It has pictures of when we were kids, family photos, even Spirit's wedding pictures. Everything's in here."

"Why would Papa give those to you?" Maka asked, looking at a photo of her mother and father together, with Stein standing as the best man.

"Probably to make up for Stein being stuck in this lab for all those years," Nygus said looking over Stein's shoulder.

Azusa looked at her. "I thought that is was Stein's fault. After all he's the one that dissected Stein."

As a debate started in between Marie and Azusa Stein's eyes fell back into the note.

"Stein, what is it?" Lord Death asked, who seemed to be the only one not watching the argument.

Stein stood up quickly, causing everyone to look at him and Marie to stop mid lecture.

"Stein?" she asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

He ignored her and walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. After a few moments he put it down. "He's not answering."

"I'm sure he's fine," Lord Death said dismissively. "Let's get back to the party!"

"Why isn't Death Scythe here?" Kid asked.

Azusa fixed her glassed. "I didn't invite him."

Stein looked at her. "You didn't invite my first weapon to my birthday party."

"I didn't think anyone would want him here."

"Why?"

"Because he's a womanizing embarrassment. He would only be getting drunk and getting on Maka's nerves. He would only be in the way."

Stein frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

"He'll get over it," Sid said.

Stein sighed and sat down, watching the people around him socialize. He looked down at the photo album. "Something's not right," muttered.

Marie watched Stein and sighed.

.-*-.

**DARK. It's So dark.**

_Ithurtsohgodthepainit__**hurts!**_

Nothing. Everything. It's so **_painful._**

**_HELP!_**

Good-bye

**Stein!**

He wakes up, gasping. He's trembling, sweating, his blankets curled around him like a noose.

Stein managed to untangle himself from his blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get his breath under control.

The nightmare didn't take place in a place. It was just dark. It was the feelings that got to him.

Fear, beyond anything he had ever felt. It almost seemed to make his soul shake in his chest. He turned and blink, then grabbed his glasses, not believing his eyes.

Spirit's photo album sat on the bedside table. Open.

_Marie must have put his in here,_ he thought as he went over to close it when it picture caught his eye.

Unlike the others is was hand drawn: a rosary with a snake wrapped around the feet of the figure. The nail that held Christ to the cross were in his wrist instead of his palm.

Stein thought back quickly, but he had never seen this drawing before. Not even last night, when he searched though the pages of the photo album.

Stein shook his head and went to close the album when he spotted a picture of him and Spirit , just before Kami realized that Stein was dissecting him. Stein was holding a baby Maka and Kami had taking the picture.

He smiled despite himself and he found himself walking towards the kitchen again. As he dilled the phone he had a brief image of what Spirit would say to him for calling this early in the morning. But Spirit never picked up. It was the voice machine that got Stein's message.

"Senpai, it's Stein. I just wanted to thank you for the gift. I'll see you on Monday."

As Stein put down the phone he heard something. He place it back up to his ear. It was a mix of static and heavy breathing. "Senpai?"

The noise was gone after he muttered that word. A bit disappointed Stein put down the phone. _Something's not right._

"Stein?"

He turned. "Marie? What are you doing up?"

She smiled. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Stein shook his head. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" the blonde death scythe sat down, waiting for a story.

"Off."

Marie blinked. "Huh?"

"Something feels off... Not normal." Then he snorted. "I'm a scientist. I shouldn't put such credit to emotions, but..."

Marie touched his shoulder. "Mira, Azusa, and I are going shopping out of town tomorrow. If you come with us we could stop by Spirit's apartment on the way."

Stein coughed. "Marie, I have... experiments to do tomorrow."

There was dangerous glint in her eyes. "Such as?"

Stein opened his mouth, then sighed. "Fine"

Marie smiled and touched the Mad Meister's check. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

Stein watched her walk away, wishing he could believe her.

.-*-.

**This is the first chapter of a story I've excited to do. Please tell me if you think the character's are in character (especially Marie. I have a tendency to be mean to her.) Please review.**


	2. Beyond

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Stein, you've been at this for ten minutes," Azusa said with crossed arms. "He's not home."

It was true that they had been at Spirit's apartment for about ten minutes. It was also true that Stein was still trying to get Spirit's attention.

Or at least break down the door.

"Come on Stein. Nygus is waiting for us," Azusa said trying to get Stein's attention.

Stein raised his fist again.

"Stein," Marie said quietly putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's not here. You would've been able to sense his soul."

He lowered his hand. "He's not in Death City, nor Nevada. I've tried to focused on only his soul, but so far I've gotten nothing."

The three of them turned away. "Lord Death probably sent him on a mission," Marie told him with a reassuring smile. "You can go ask him tomorrow."

"Or you and Marie can try the Soul Perception tonight. I'm assuming that you weren't doing it the first time," Azusa lectured. "Or maybe you could ask Joe-"

_Sqqqquuuueeeeekkkkk._

They all turned slowly. Spirit's front door was wide open. They could see a light coming out of one of the open doors attached to the hall in front of them.

Azusa put her hands on her hips. "You didn't check to make sure it was locked?"

"Azusa you watched me almost break the door down. I made sure it was locked."

The three walked in.

"Lights are out," Azusa commented dryly as she tried the switch.

"Not the one in the bathroom." Stein walked forward with the two females on his tail.

"Why would only the bathroom light work?" Azusa asked running her hand over the sink.

"Well, he does like to look good," said Marie

"That doesn't make any sense," Azusa argued.

"Well do you have an idea?"

Stein didn't say anything as the two death scythes debated (argued) but instead flipped the bathroom light switch. "The light wont turn off," he said casually.

Marie tried the light a few times herself. "That's strange."

Azusa snorted. "So's this." She pulled out a black fake snake-skin make-up bag out from under the sink.

"Azusa!" Marie scolded. "You shouldn't be going through Spirit's stuff! But that is very interesting."

"Maybe one of his girlfriends left it here," Stein shrugged.

"I don't think so," Azusa chuckled darkly. "There's no lipstick or eye make-up. There's only foundation," she started to throw the contents of the bag onto the sink. "blushes, some cover-up, and-" she paused and looked a bit surprised. "bandages," she set them down next to the cover-up. "and-" she pulled out a knife.

"Why would he have all those together?" Marie asked taking the knife.

"To cover scars," Stein almost whispered.

"You don't think..." Azusa said slowly.

"...Spirit's a cutter?" Marie finished.

Stein shrugged and manged to keep his tone neutral. "It's just a theory, but knowing Spirit he would never do something like that."

Both death scythes nodded and Azusa repacked the bag and put it where she found it.

"Nygus is probably waiting for us," Azusa said as they started to leave.

Marie nodded and grabbed Stein's arm before he manged to slip away.

.-*-.

Sid and Stein walked behind the three women, demoted from meisters to bag-carrying-monkeys. When the women stopped at a stoplight Stein put down on of the bag to fish around in his pocket for some smokes, but instead (to his surprise) he pulled out a piece of paper with a rosary drawn on it.

"Since when do you carry around drawing?" Sid asked, looking over Stein's shoulder.

"I don't. Marie must have put it in my pocket."

"I didn't," the blonde scythe said.

"Then you must have put the photo album in my room, right?"

Marie shook her head. "I put it in the bookshelf next to you're computer."

A line formed between Stein's eyebrows. "Then how-"

Suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew the picture out of his hand. "Hey!" he called after it as he started to run, as thought it would hear him and suddenly stop. The woman followed, leaving Sid with the bags, who cursed before picking all the bags and running after them.

They followed the paper around the corner and into an alleyway between a tall brick building and a pub named "A Hard Place".

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Sid asked when he reached the others. They were all staring at a small two-story store with a canopy roof that split the building in two. It was painted dark magenta with black trim, with the canopy thick magenta and thin acid green vertical strips. Above the half-roof a black weathered sign with the same acid green as the canopy was written "The Three Sisters", with the "T" in "sisters" shaped like an ankh. From each side of the back of the store a tall, black, imposing, iron fence extended from the store to the walls in the other buildings. Behind the fence, from what they could see, was a large garden.

In front of the store a girl no older than Maka was pinning Stein's paper to the ground with her foot. She was a thin girl with tanned skin and brown hair that was only slightly darker that her skin. Her emerald green eyes gave her exotic look. She was wearing the uniform of a local private school and her hair had multiple different braids running through it.

The girl picked up the paper and held it out to Stein. "Is this yours?"

He nodded and took it.

"It should be ready Wednesday," she told him while messing with one of her earrings, which were real scorpion stingers.

"What should?"

She tapped the paper. "The cross. This is an order form for a custom made cross ordered from _The Three Sisters._"

Azusa snorted. "Another wanna be witch store."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I don't so. Me and my sisters may not be full witch, but we still make more magic your sorry asses."

"Such as?"

Her eyes went blurry for a moment, then cleared. "A friend of yours has gone missing. You discovered that he was missing at the pale man's birthday party."

"How do you know that?" Stein asked, holding the paper a bit tighter in his hand.

"I can feel the past."

"Just who are you?" Azusa asked.

"My name's Savannah Wyrd. Me and my sisters own this store. And don't worry, we have permission from the government and Lord Death to be here." Savannah went over to the door and ran her left hand over it, and the door popped open. She looked at some blow glass bulbs that hung above the door, then closed it. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Marie asked.

"One of the speculum still have soul energy inside of it."

"Speculum?"

Savannah rolled her eyes. "It means that there's someone in side and because I'm the smallest I have to wait for my sisters," she said bitterly.

"We'll wait with you," Marie said brightly.

"No. Leave before I call the cops."

"But-"

Savannah pulled out her cellphone and started to dial.

"Fine. We're leaving," Azusa said as she roughly grabbed Marie and pulled her along.

"We just can't leave her there if someone's inside!"

"There was no one inside Marie," Stein said.

"She was just trying to make us leave," said Sid.

Suddenly Stein stopped. He was looking at the back of the drawing. He flipped it towards them.

_To: Doctor Franken Stein_

_Payed by: Spirit Death Scythe_

_Made by: Belinda Wyrd_

"That wasn't there before," Stein said. At once they all turned towards the store. Both the store itself and the alleyway had dispersed.

.-*-.

Belinda watched them walk away. When she could no longer see them she held out her left arm and swiped it over the wall. The alleyway appeared and she walked into it.

"Who were they?" she asked as she reached her little sister. She ran her fingers through the back of her hair, feeling the short, spiky dark blonde hair.

"From the DWMA. The gray man had an order form from you."

Belinda nodded. "Why haven't you opened yet?"

"Someone's in there."

Belinda opened the store with her key and looked at one of the specula. "Stay here," she said as her eyes narrowed.

Belinda searched the store top to bottom, then their apartments up top. When she was done she went back to her little sister and shrugged. "Let's open up. Work's not going to do itself."

.-*-.

"She must have written on it when you weren't looking," Marie said. They had left the others, and were walking back to the lab.

"Must have."

Suddenly she gasped and dropped her clothes. The doors to the lab were wide open.

Stein was about to run forward when Marie grabbed his arm. "No!"

"Marie-" he started, irritated.

"I'll go first." She picked up her bags and walked in before Stein could stop her.

Stein just shook his head and followed. "There's no one here."

"Let's check to see if anything's been stolen."

Stein nodded then went over to his desk, then seeing that everything was normal went through his labs, then to his bedroom, where he stopped.

His eyes went wide. "Marie," he called out. "You need to see this."

Marie walked in quickly then grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the wall and putting herself between him and it.

On the wall above his bed a upside down five point star with a circle around it. There was a vertical eye between the two upper most legs and two more in those legs, tilted slightly to the left or the right.

Stein broke away from Marie and touched the red. "It's blood."

"I'll call Lord Death," Marie ran to the closest mirror. Stein looked at the blood on his hands with mild curiosity, covering fear and anger.

Neither of them noticed the closet.

.-*-.

**Well, the second chapter. Please tell me how you like it and please review! **


	3. Blinded

**Sorry this took so long… I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

_**BLIND. I'VE GONE BLIND!**_

_(it's just dark)_

_**THE WITCH TOOK MY EYES!**_

_(i need to calm down. to think clearly)_

_**I'M GOING TO BE EATEN!**_

_(i need stop freaking out. want me alive)_

_**I'M GOING TO DIE!**_

_(…)_

_**?**_

_(i'm going to die)_

.-*-.

Marie smiled when Stein entered the kitchen. "Good morning. I'm making breakfast."

Stein grunted and grabbed a cup of mint tea and sat down. Marie sat down him. "Another nightmare?"

Stein nodded and sipped his tea. "It was dark. That's all I know."

Marie nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure it's just because you're worried about Spirit. It'll stop when we find him."

"Spirit-senpai's an adult. He should be able to take care of himself." Stein took another sip and gagged. "Marie what kind of tea is this?"

"Mint. Your favorite. Didn't it taste like mint?"

He looked down at the cup. "It did at first, but now it tastes strange."

Marie took the beaker from him. "Lemon," she announced. "I didn't buy lemon tea." She walked over to the stove and tasted directly from the teapot. "Lemon too."

"Maybe whoever broken it switched the tea. It could be poison. I could take the day to figure it out."

"Don't say that! Why would they switch out the teas? And you said that it tasted like mint at first. Why would that happen?"

Stein walked up behind Marie. "That's what I'm going to find you. I'll see you after work."

Marie turned and looked at him sharply. "I'm not leaving you here alone. In fact let's leave now." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the door.

"What about breakfast?"

She growled and pulled harder. They walked half way there when suddenly Marie blurted out: "I want a dog?"

Stein looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"It'll make me feel safer."

"Marie, you're a death scythe and I'm-"

"Stein, please?"

Stein blinked at her hard tone, and then sighed. "Fine, but if it ends up getting dissected don't blame me."

She laughed as though he was joking. She really didn't learn, did she?

Perhaps he likes that.

.-*-.

Lord Death watched the people gather around him. Three death scythes, two spies, a powerful meister and a samurai.

"I'm afraid I have very dire news." He watched as their interest was pricked. He really wished he didn't have to do this. "Spirit's gone missing, and I believe Kishinist have abducted him."

Azusa's glassed flashed. "Kishinists?"

"Humans that worship the kishin as a god."

Marie shook her head. "Why on earth would someone do that?"

Stein took his cigarette from him mouth. "They want change, and they think the only way to get it is by causing destruction."

There was a awkward silence and Lord Death spoke. "Ummm… Okay… I need you to find Spirit before the full moon this Friday."

"Why?" Azusa asked, trying to get all the information out of the reaper as possible.

"Because if the Kishinists have Spirit they might be trying to bring the kishin back through him, and they need a full moon to do that."

A stunned silence followed that remark. "They're trying to turn Spirit into a kishin?" Stein asked slowly.

"Yes, and we cannot allow that to happen. Spirit was investigating them before he disappeared. Thankfully he turned in all his gathered information the day before he disappeared. It's right there on the table. Well, hop to it."

Azusa picked up the folders. "We'll do this in the faculty lounge."

They nodded and left, Azusa holding Spirit's work and Marie pulling Justin, who had probably not heard a word Lord Death had said.

.-*-.

"So why do you think Lord Death gave this assignment to Spirit?" Nygus asked as Azusa passed out the folders.

"He must have thought that Sprit could handle it," Sid answered.

"But he couldn't," Azusa said while looking at her papers. "This is a list of the frequent customers to _The Three Sisters_."

Mifune looked around at them. "What does the store have to do with this?"

"You've been there before?" Justin asked (his music player and headphone were confiscated by Azusa).

The samurai nodded. "I buy most of Angela's witch stuff there, because she's too small to make it herself. In fact I got her broomstick there, and at a very good price. I don't think that they would be kishinists."

Sid picked up a piece of paper. According to Spirit's work _The Three Sisters_ has a ritual book that the kishinists need to bring the kishin back into the world… Or at least I think it does. Spirit's got some bad handwriting."

Marie nodded and squinted at her paper. "Almost as bad as Stein's. I swear he's writing in another language."

"Only the stuff I don't want you to read. According to this the three sisters that owns the store are one-fourth witch. I didn't know that was possible."

Mifune chewed on the piece of straw in his mouth. "They're probably daughters of sons of witches. On the rare occasion that a witch let's her son live his female decedents usually have magical abilities. According to Spirit they seem to be stronger than most, which would be a good if the kishinst want that book they might be in mortal danger."

"Hey, it says here that Free the werewolf is a frequent customer. Why hasn't Sprit brought him in?" Azusa asked.

Sid held up a photo. "I think I know why. I wish he'd organize his work better." He passed the photo to Azusa and the others gathered around her. It was a picture of Free holding a baby with Spirit on one side and a woman on the other.

"How wonderful for him," Marie smiled.

Azusa snorted. "Only if the baby's his."

Suddenly Stein grabbed the picture out of her hands. His face seemed to be a mixture of confusion, anger, fear, and a bit of wonder. "Is that… Medusa?"

.-*-.

Belinda Wyrd was a third year medical student, and because of that she had two part time jobs and in her free time she either studied or made baking goods to sell at the farm's market.

At the moment she was walking away from her second job at the library and was preparing for a long shift at _The Three Sisters._

Until she got pulled into an alley.

.-*-.

**Third chapter. I've gotten chapter four written, I just need time to type it.**


	4. Bound

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

Belinda swore when her back hit brick. "What the hell! Clift?"

A man stood in front of the part-witch. He was Caucasian, with blonde hair and startling blue eyes. An inverted pentacle with three vertical eyes was tattooed on his forehead. "Hello Belinda."

The blonde nurse narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

He stepped closer to her and put a hand above her, blacking her way back to the street. "You know what I want."

Belinda smirked and started to chuckle in a way that made you think that she thought you were an idiot. "Really? That's all you want? That's your big goal in life? You really should be a little more creative."

"Save it," Clift growled. His other hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "I want the book!"

She gave him a lazy smile. "Perhaps you should have a more realistic goal, like trying to find cologne that doesn't make you smell like a complete douche."

Clift growled and raised his left hand, the one that was blocking her way, and curled it into a fist, but instead of hit flesh his knuckles hit brick and out of the corner of his eye he saw Belinda running.

Belinda almost ran as fast as she could from the cursing kishinist. Her magic wouldn't stop a bullet if he decided to shoot her.

When she got to where her alleyway would be she raised her left hand and swiped it over the brick. The alleyway appeared and she walked down it calmly.

"You're late," Penelope said as soon as her younger sister walked thought the door.

"Clift wanted a nice little chat."

"Oh," saw the only thing the black haired one said. She didn't look up from her magazine.

"Of course he wanted the book," Belinda said walking around the counter that Penelope was standing at.

"Ahuh."

Belinda paused at the door that would lead to a staircase and glared at her sister. "And I sold it to him for a pack of gum."

"Not funny Belinda."

"Just making sure you're paying attention."

"You have to work in the morning, and you still have to study for that test on Friday."

Belinda curtsied. "Yes your Bitchness," and walked up the stairs.

Penelope sighed. _Guess I should tell Lord Death._ She shut her magazine and went to find a mirror.

.-*-.

Azusa grabbed the photo out of Stein's hand. "She does look like Medusa."

Sid went and tore through the file he found the photo in. "Look at this," he said holding up another photo. The picture was of two women and a girl standing outside _The Three Sisters._

The tallest was also the palest and the shapeliest of the three. Her raven black hair was pulled into a tight bun, showing off her widow's peak. She was wearing a black tank top with a black spider web poncho over it. Also she was wearing a short leather back skirt with spider web tights and tall boots.

The second had peach skin and blonde hair. Her bangs were jagged and stopped just short of her eyes. On either side of them was a long streak that was separated into twos, twisted around each other, and pulled into a small knot at the back of her head. The back of her hair was cut short and spikey. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie with tattered blue jeans that were drawn on with black pen. She had multiple piercings in her ears and one in her right eyebrow.

And lastly was Savannah in her school uniform.

"They look like the Gorgon Sisters. Not exactly, but enough," Marie said.

"But they're all dead," Nygus said.

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence," Justin shrugged.

"Do you really believe that?" Sid asked him.

"Why don't you go ask Lord Death?" Mifune asked. He hadn't moved from his spot at the table.

"He's not exactly forth coming about information," Sid explained.

Mifune shrugged. "It's better than guessing."

Azusa nodded. "Let's go ask."

Marie smiled. "Sorry, but I have an important meeting. I'll see you guys later."

Marie walked out and the other, minus Mifune, started towards the Death Room.

.-*-.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Penelope said over the mirror. "As soon as your people walk though the front door they'll be completely human."

"My meisters and weapons are versatile. Please allow us to do our part to protect the book."

"Fine," Penelope relented. "I'll go tell my sisters."

"See ya," Lord Death said, flashing her peace fingers just before the line went dead. Not two seconds after the door opened and just the people Lord Death wanted to see walked in.

"We need to talk to you about the Wyrd sisters," Sid said as they walked in.

"Yes?"

"They look a lot like the Gorgon sisters."

"Yes, I realize that and I have no explanation for that, but at the moment you're all going to have to play nice. We need to focus on making sure that the kishists don't get the book."

"Where are we going to keep it?" Azusa asked.

"It's staying at _The Three Sisters._ You'll all take turns guarding the store. Stein and Marie will take tomorrow and Friday, Azusa and Joe will take Wednesday, and Sid and Nygus will take Thursday."

"You want us to spend the day in a witch store owned by people who look like some of our greatest enemies?" questioned Sid.

"Umm… yes."

They exchanged a look. "Fine," Stein said.

"Also the people who aren't guarding the book will be tracking down the kishinist in an effort to Spirit. The leader of the kishinist in this area is named Clift McGeagin. I believe that one of the sisters might be able to point him out. Any questions?"

They shook their heads and left, leaving Lord Death completely alone. The Reaper sighed, wishing Spirit was there.

.-*-.

"Marie you have to be kidding," was the first thing Stein said walking thought the front door.

"You said that I could get a dog,"

"Not a retired police dog."

Marie sighed and sat next to the dog. "His name is Lightning. Isn't he cute?"

The German Shepherded looked up at Stein with his mouth open and his tongue lying out.

"Fine, but he's your problem. We have to guard the book the Wyrd sister have on Tuesday and Friday." Stein went over and switched on the computer.

"I'm sure I can get a dog sitter."

"What the-" Stein's computer screen started to fuzz and run, and then went black. Stein swore and punched the power button. "It's not turning on."

Marie put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you try again in the morning?"

Stein sighed. "Fine." And he was to his room, Lightning on his heels.

.-*-.

_Barking. Marie's damned dog. I'll kill that damned- _then the grey man saw what he beast was growling at.

Someone was standing at the end of Stein's bed.

"Marie?" Stein asked as he reached for his glasses.

The world got clearer, or as much as it could in the middle of the night. Well, at least he now knew it wasn't Marie. It was too tall.

Stein growled and Soul Menace writhed along his arm. "Who are you and how did you get in?"

For a moment it just stared at him, but its head twisted around to watch the door open.

"Stein? I heard-" she stopped, gasped and turned on the light.

It was gone.

Stein stood up and went to where it was standing. Behind him he heard the closet door slam.

.-*-.

**Fourth chapter! Please read and review, but it might be a while before another get written. **


End file.
